Exhibition Arena
This is the Death Exhibition Arena! Here challengers can take on opponents appearing one after another each just as powerful or more so than the last. The rules follow below: * A Challenger must challenge this arena personally and has the option to bring 1 ally with them. * The opponent's are randomly selected from the available Races and have a rare chance to be a Boss Character from the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super series. * Enemies are always five levels higher than the initial challenger. Enemies will begin with basic gear (Combat Gloves/Energy Gloves, Armored Uniform, and a random weapon). * Enemies will come in waves of 1v1 for the first ten battles and another fighter will appear on the opposing team every ten battles. * Challengers will earn EXP equal to half of the opponent's EXP upon defeating them and have a chance to earn a healing item after each battle. * Upon a battle's victory the challenger may halt the battle process and exit the arena with their current progress ready when they return. Battle Arena Fight 1 Cero Klein * Health: 467,093.75/530,000 * Strength: 160 (387.5) * Speed: 118 (335) * Stamina: 443/700 * Mana: 60,500 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Synthetic Kili Uniform (25% Damage Resistance, Speed and Strength), Basic Sword x2 (Ki Gauntlets), Combat Gloves, 2x Healing Capsules, 2x Ailment Capsule, 2x Mana Capsules, 2x Energy Capsules. * Effects: +50% Basic Attack and Strike Super Damage, +25% Strength, +25% Speed, +25% Damage Resistance, Saiyan Pride (Inactive) * Blast 1: Kaio-Ken x50 * Blast 1: Psycho Barrier * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Signature: Stormlord Grasp * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit * Signature Transformation: Super Saiyan Hellhammer Shin Articost * Health: 580,000/580,000 825,250/841,000 205,441/210,250 * Strength: 289 361.25 * Speed: 289 563.55 when attacking * Stamina: 759/1,800 * Mana: 240,000/240,000 231,000/360,000 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Basic Sword(2), Ninja Katana(2), Mystic Ring(2), Mystic Scepter, Hero's Crest, Yellow Haramaki, Health Capsule(2), Energy Capsule(2) * Effects: +45% Health, +25% Strength, +95% Speed, +50% Mana, +30% Physical Damage, +30% Energy/Ki Damage, +80% Arcane Damage, +50% Sword Damage, +50% Stamina Increase, Shin can wield 4 Swords in this form, Attacks directed at Shin have a 25% chance of being countered inflicting Strength x 15, hile transformed, only "Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void" requires Blast Gauges to attack with * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: Twelve-Sword Style: Blazing Void * Signature Transformation: Knight of the Wind Majin LV.37 * Health: 601,477.5/660,000= * Strength: 458 274.8 * Speed: 552 * Stamina: 2,470/2,500 * Mana: 740,000/740,000 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Energy Gloves, Armored Uniform, Basic Sword * Effects: +5% Health every Three Turns, +25% Physical Damage, +25% Energy/Ki Damage, +20% Damage Resistance, +50% Damage Resistance to Physical Attacks until HP drops below 50%. * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Vanishing Ball * Blast 2: Majin Kamehameha * Ultimate: Planet Burst Fight!!! * EXP Earned: 465,000 * Turn order: Shin, Cero, Majin * Shin retains his ferocity as the Majin enters and he unleashes Hell upon the pink blob crushing it into paste by running it over with his force and sheer amount of attacks (10 Ninja Katana Slashes, All Hit, 48,768.75 damage, 40% Burn). * The Majin reforms and shivers. "Oooh, he is scary!" the Majin says shivering before unleashing a huge amount of ki towards Shin in an attempt to slow him down (10 Energy/Ki Attacks, 7 hit, 6 were countered, 4,809 damage to Shin, 9,753.75 damage to themselves). Fight 2 Oriana Anima * Health: 40,200/60,000 * Strength: 64 When Using Powerful Manual/Pike * Speed: 64 * Stamina: 100/500 * Mana: 43,500/80,000 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: Powerful Manual/Pike Spell Damage, +10% Strength and +5% Stamina Usage * Effects: +10% Spell Damage, Natural Magus Mana Costs until under 50% HP, * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Kiai Ki * Blast 2: Noble Throw Physical * Ultimate: Final Sacrifice Celeste Nyx * Health: 177,600/220,000 * Strength: 120 (324) (With Physical/Weapon Damage Multiplier: 480) * Speed: 90 (225) (230 when Attacking) * Stamina: 609/1,000 * Mana: 20,000/20,000 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: Time Patrol Uniform Damage, Greatsword x2 , All-Purpose Combat Gloves, Old Time Patrol Badge, Old Model Scouter, Health Capsule, Energy Capsule x2 * Effects: +170% Strength, +150% Speed, +105% Physical Damage, +30% Energy Damage, +30% Arcane Damage, +25% Weapon Damage, 5% Damage Resistance, +5% Speed When Attaking, +10% Stamina Usage when Using Greatswords, Herald of Providence 100 * Blast 1: Shattered Space: Physical Damage, hits all enemies. * Blast 1: Physical Damage. If this attack hits, it may immediately be used again, for no Rush Count but still costing Stamina. * Blast 2: Phantom Fist Physical * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer Physical * Signature: Destined Strike * Ultimate: Darkness Sword Physical * Signature Transformation: Herald of Providence Majin foe * Health: 24,320/370,000 * Strength: 140 * speed 180 * Stamina: 1625/2000 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects: 5% health regen every 3 turns, miracle body (50% basic damage reduction till 50% body absorption * Blast 1: afterimage * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 2: majin kamehameha * blast 2: Ziqzag express * Ultimate: planet burst Fight * Turn order: Majin, Celeste, Oriana * a small majin not dissimilar to kid buu emerges from a torrent of gum it starts laughing and beating its chest before spinning launching ki blasts in all directions (5 at oriana 4 hit 5 ad celeste 3 hit *Celeste slashes 10 times with Providence Greatsword Slashes 6 hit 16,200 *Oriana fires 3 Fire Wisp Level 5 2 hit followed by 7 Powerful Manual/Pike attacks.2 hit 57,112 *The majin has loads of slice marks that slowly pop out as he runs towards Celeste slamming his open hand into her face and blasting her with ki (10 ki blasts 5 hit 10,500 *Celeste positioned herself in-between Oriana and the Majin, tanking the hits as she continued slashing Greatsword Slashes 6 hit 16,200 *Oriana stood back, flinging out her same barrage Fire Wisp Level 5 2 hit, 7 Powerful Manual/Pike 22 57,112 *The majin is a little bit crispy as his skin slowly heals over the burns he starts laughing as darts up to Celeste in a zigzagging patter knocking her out of the way and firing 9 ki blasts at Oriana (zigzag express hit and 9 ki blasts 6 hit 12,600 to oriana 7000 to celeste *Celeste throws a Health Capsule to Oriana before slashing 9 more times 7 hit 14,700 *Oriana uses a Health Capsule, fires 3 Fire Whip Level 5 anad then rests for the remaining Rush Count all hit 82,500 majins miracle body deactivates *The majin gets angry letting out a bellow of steam sounding like a kettle he charges straight at Oriana feignting Celeste by stretching past her and firing a large volley of ki (10ki blasts 8 hit 16,800) *Celeste activates Herald of Providence before unleashing hell upon the majin Dual Greatsword Slash 8 hit 107,308 *Oriana rests *The majin now feeling the rare experience of pain goes all out on Celeste using a zigzag rush peppered with charged ki blasts (1 zig zagrush hit and 9 ki blasts 4 hit 17500 *Celeste slashes 10 times, ending it. *Oriana flingts 3 Fire Whip Level 5 spells just in case. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds